The Proposal
by Cat738
Summary: Humphrey proposes to Kate but what happens when things don't go quite as planned. ONE SHOT my first story so please read and review.


The Proposal

AN: Yay my first story also it's an anthro story. Please review

...

Kate's POV

I stood there in the middle of restauraunt as the sound of silverware tinging, wolves talking, and waiters taking orders faded away. Time seemed to stop as I looked down into his deep blue eyes and then to what he was holding in his paw.

I couldn't believe what was happening, all my life I never imagened that it would happen like this or with him, was this mean't to be, will I be happy, will he ever hurt me, will we last.

So many thoughts were bouncing around in my head and I didn't know what to say or even do.

I was just so surprised and so scared so I did the only thing that I could think of and I ran out of the restauraunt. I ran to my car as tears came streaming down my face, I didn't know why I was crying I just was. When I finally got in my car I turned it on and I drove away as fast as I could and as I did I could see in Humphrey in my rearview mirror standing there looking hurt and confused.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

When I finally got home I stumbled in the dark until I got to our room, then I just collapsed onto our bed and began sobbing into a pilow and this time I knew the reason, I hurt Humphrey.

-The Next Morning-

I woke up at the sound of knocking at my door, I didn't realize I had fallen asleep last night was such a blur also where was Humphrey he would always be lying next to me when I woke up, I looked at the clock and it said it was 11:30 a.m. The knocking continued so I got up and I went to see who was at the door. I looked through the window and saw that it was Lilly and Garth and Lilly didn't look to happy.

When I opened the door this is what I got.

"What the hell were you thinking running out on him like that a simple no could have been enough but instead you left him in the parking lot of that restauraunt how can you be so cold." she screamed at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked still confused.

"Maybe this will jog your memory." she said right before she slapped me and when she did all the memories of last night came flooding back into my mind.

"Where is he?" I asked trying to hold back tears.

"He's in the hospital." Garth said.

"WHAT what happened!" I screamed

"After you left him he ended up getting drunk at some bar downtown and somehow someone slipped him alot of drugs and he ended up overdoseing. He had to get his stomach pumped. We found out because the hospital called us because you wouldn't pick up your phone." explained Garth.

"I didn't mean for any of this." I said just as I started to cry.

"Well it's happened and you're the only one who can fix it now so lets go." Lilly said.

We drove to the hospital and when we entered I was preparing to face him and to own up to the things I did.

"This way he's in here." said a nurse as she led us to Humphrey's room but when we got there the room was empty.

I started to panic but Garth calmed me down, the nurse said we had to split up and look for him.

After an hour or so of searching we decided that he wasn't in the hospital so we decided to leave and go look for him in town.

I jumped in my car and I started looking for him all over town. An hour had gone by and still no sign of him but I couldn't give up I had to find him. As I searched a song started playing on the radio that I felt expressed how I really feal.

_**Heartbeats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed that I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**One step closer**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

When the song ended I realized where he was and drove there as fast as I could. When I finally made it I saw him he was sitting on the bench of an old park that no one ever visited anymore.

I walked up behind him but I didn't know what to say, what could I say.

"Do you remember when we first me as kids? Our parents would bring us here to play but I was to shy to ask you if you wanted to play with me and then I didn't see you again until we were teenagers. Even when we were teenagers I was to shy, to afraid to ask you anything. So many years went by until I finally worked up the courage to ask you if you wanted to go out with me and now that we've been together for three years I thought I should ask you one more thing and when I finally did all I got was pain. At least I don't have to keep on wondering what our future would be like because you made it perfectly last night that we don't have a future." Humphrey said as tears began to roll out of his eyes.

"Humphrey please, I'm sorry I just didn't know what to do I was so scared and confused that I wasn't thinking straight. Humphrey I love you, I can't bare to live without you" I said.

"Then why did you leave me like that." he said just as he got up to walk away but I got up and held him and as I did I began sobbing into his shoulder.

"Ask me again." I said still crying.

"What?" he replied.

"Ask me agian, please." I begged.

He pulled me away from him and he looked me dead in the eye with his deep beautiful blue eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

"...Yes."

...

AN: Well this was my first story ever please review, also I can't take full credit for this story my husband helped me on this story. his screen name is Jack Alpha 03. The song in this story is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, I do not own the rights to the song.


End file.
